1. Field
Embodiments relate to a robot cleaner which employs an improved travel pattern, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, robot cleaners are apparatuses which inhale foreign substances, such as dust, from a floor, while autonomously traveling an area to be cleaned without user manipulation, so as to perform a cleaning operation.
The robot cleaners repeat the cleaning operation while traveling an area to be cleaned in a predetermined travel pattern. There are representative travel patterns, i.e., a zigzag travel pattern and a random travel pattern. In the zigzag travel pattern, when a robot cleaner encounters an obstacle (for example, a wall) during rectilinear travel, the robot cleaner is rotated by an angle of 90 degrees. On the other hand, in the random travel pattern, when a robot cleaner encounters an obstacle (for example, a wall) during rectilinear travel, the robot is rotated in a random direction and then again travels rectilinearly.